New discoveries
by Nina Martin
Summary: All Anubis house students have returned but there's some people are new. What will happen now?
1. Excuse me, how do you know me?

**Hello you guys! This is my first story so I hope that all of you like it, and if not please tell me what kind of things you'd like for the next story. Thanks. Enjoy it!**

**(Nina's P.O.V)**

"Are we there yet?" I asked the driver. I was going to my second term in Anubis House and school. I couldn't wait to see my friends, boyfriend, and my best friend. "Calm down Nina!" My brother Eddie told me. He didn't know how I felt since this is going to be his first year in Anubis house and school. "I don't… Hey! Don't tell me what to do Edison! So, about the 'are we there yet' thing?" I asked the driver. "We are almost there, Ms. Martin, just 3 more minutes." He said. "Alright, Thank you" I said.

After the three minutes, which seem forever to me, the driver said, "We are here Ms. Martin" "Thank you very much" I told him. We got our luggage and I ran to the door. I opened it and told Eddie, "You leave your luggage here and then we pick it up, ok?" "Ok." He said.

I opened the common room door and everybody got up and said, "Hey Nina!" Amber was the first one of course and she hugged me too. Mara hugged me too and I said hi to Mick and glanced at Fabian and I looked him in the eyes and Amber said, "Ok, Romeo and Juliet, you'll have time to flirt later." We both blushed. Eddie heard this and asked, "Ok, Nina? What did I miss?" I whispered to him, you'll catch up later." Then Patricia told me, "Hey American, who is this?" she said glancing at Eddie. "Oh, yeah… umm…He's my brother, Eddie. Eddie this is Patricia, Amber, Joy, Mara, Fabian, Mick… umm… where is Jerome and Alfie?" I asked "Oh they are outside, thinking in a new prank." Amber said.

Alfie and Jerome came in said, "Yes, yes we were."

Everyone but Fabian and me went to the table to eat, while we were on the couch talking about our summers, about everything and we were about to kiss when Alfie went up to us without being seeing by us and threw us water. "Ugh! Alfie, why you do that for?" We said in unison. "Alfie Lewis! Leave Fabina alone!" Amber said. Fabian and I then left to the table to eat, "Hey Nina dear, there's someone that wants to see you. He says his name is Rene Martinez" I got up scared because it reminded me of Rufus and Fabian and Amber said, do you want us to come with?" _Yes _I thought, "No it's fine" I went to the common room door and saw the shadow, I gasped and it was…

**Ok, guys that's it for today, I hope you liked it, I'll try to upload tomorrow. Please Review, and tell me your opinion. **


	2. Returning, new people,and surprises

**Previously on House of Anubis **_All Anubis students came back some new. "Nina, dear, there's someone that wants to see you, he says his name is Renee Martinez" Trudy says, I got up and went to the common room door and saw a shadow, I gasped and saw… __**So what happens next?**_ Find out right now

**(Nina's P.O.V)**

When I saw the shadow I gasped and screamed, "Oh my gosh! What are you doing here?" There was standing my best friend from America, Rachel, and my other best friend Erick. I ran up to them and hugged them.

Everybody in the common room heard this and got scared, but Amber and Fabian got up and went with me. "Nina, are you ok?" Fabian said. "Yes of course I am!" I told him. "Then why were you screaming?" he asked. "Because I saw my best friends from America. What are you guys doing here?" I asked them. "Well, some people called us to come for a visit." Erick told me glancing at Fabian and Amber. "Are you guys serious? How did you find their phone number, their names, their… wait… I'm confused." I told Fabian and Amber. "We'll explain it later" Amber said. I hugged Fabian and Amber. I felt like my world was more complete now, because I have an incredible boyfriend, an awesome BBFF, great friends, and great Best Friends."What's with all the screaming?" Jerome asked. "Don't so dramatic Clarke! We weren't screaming, you were." Amber said. "Whatever" he said. "Ok, so guys, this is Rachel and Erick, my best friends from America." I introduced them to everybody in the common room. "And this is Patricia, Alfie, Jerome, Mick, Mara, Joy, and well, do you remember Eddie?" I told them. "Yes" they said. "Oh, and as you already met them this is my boyfriend Fabian and this is Amber my BBFF" I told them. "BBFF?" Rachel asked. "Best British Friend Forever" Amber and I said in unison. "Ok." She said.

Rachel is sharing with Amber and me and Erick was sharing with Eddie and Fabian. "So, this is your room?" Rachel asked. "Yeah" Amber said. "And how was your flight?" I asked Rachel. "Oh, umm… good, but let's talk about something else." She said. "Like what?" I asked. "Like when did Fabian and you started to be 'Fabina'?" I giggled and blushed at the thought of the memory when Fabian and I were prom king and queen and we had our first kiss. "Well, since the first day that I met him, I felt like him and I were going to be great friends, and we were, we started to solve mysteries and I think I started to like him and I thought he liked Patricia because there was a rumor about them being an item but a day before the prom he asked me to go to prom with him and I said yes and there was a person that wanted to harm us and he protected me and then Amber made us prom king and queen and we kissed so that's why are Fabina." I told Rachel.

She took quite time to process it and then she asked, "You said that you solved mysteries, what kind of mysteries?" "Oh, umm…umm Math mysteries." Amber said. "Yeah, Math mysteries" I said. "Ok."

After I told her all my Fabina point of view, we didn't know that Fabian was behind the door listening. He smiled and blushed at the thought.

"Kids, time for supper!" Trudy yelled. "C'mon let's go to super" Amber said. "Go on, I have to do something before going down stairs" I told them. "Ok." I opened the door and the said, "How much did you hear Fabian?" "What? Why would you think I was hearing your 'Fabina P.O.V '?" Fabian said. "Oh, so you did listen?" I said. "I'm sorry I just went up here to ask you if you and me wanted to go with Mick and Mara to the movies, Is not that I didn't want to here is just that…" he said. "Calm down Rutter, and yes I do want to go to the movies with you." I said. "Oh, really?" He said. "Yes, I do" I said. He kissed me and then I said, "C'mon we have to go downstairs, or else they'll suspect something's up" "C'mon let's go." He grabbed my hand and we intertwined our fingers.

"Mick, Mara we can go now." Fabian and I said while we were walking down the stairs. We smiled and blushed too. "Ok going." They said. "Bye guys see you later" We said.

We took a taxi, and we talked about couple stuff. "So, finally first date Rutter?" Mick asked Fabian. "Yes Campbell" He answered. Mara and I were talking about girl stuff and laughed. Mick and Fabian look at us and we said, "What?" They said, "Nothing".

We finally got to the movie and I saw someone that was very familiar to me. Fabian saw me worried and asked me, "Are you ok Nins?" "Yes… umm… yeah, I'm fine" I told him.

After the movie we went to the park and I saw the same man in the park too. I got really scared and told Mick, Mara, and Fabian, "Guys I think that we should go back to the house." "Ok let's go" Mara said. I said, "Guys I'll be right there I want to see something." "I'll go with you Nina." Fabian said. "Ok see you guys in the house." Mick and Mara said.

"Ok they're gone ,so speak now." Fabian said. "What do you mean?" I asked "I saw your face when you saw that man in the movie theatre." He said. "Well, it was nothing. I promise." I said. "Yeah, right Nina" He said.

"Hello Nina Martin and Fabian Rutter" a man behind us said. "Excuse me, but how do you know our names? I asked. "My dear, don't you remember me?" the man said. "Umm… sorry but no." I said. "I am…."

**Ok guys that's it for today I hope you liked it :) I'm really sorry that I uploaded this late but I have a compromise I'll try to upload tomorrow. **


	3. Rosy and Gran!

**Previously on House of Anubis **_Mick, Mara, Fabian, and Nina went to a double date. Nina's friends, Rachel and Erick came to Anubis House. Nina saw a familiar person and he said, "Don't you remember me? I am…." _**So what happens next? **Find out right now.

**(Nina's P.O.V.)**

"I'm sorry but who are you?" I asked the old man. He grabbed my arm and took his hood off to reveal his true identity. "Rufus!" Fabian said. "That's right Rutter. So now that you know who I am, you'll have to give what I want." Rufus said. "And what I that?" Fabian asked. "I want the cup of Ankh, the elixir, and the mask of Anubis, or else." He said, "Or else what?" Fabian asked. "You'll never see your precious girlfriend again." Rufus said. "Good luck with that." Fabian said. "What do you mean Rutter?" He said. "Nina's not with you." Fabian said. "Yes she is, she's standing right next to m-me?" I was standing on the tree top. "Look up here, dufus!" I said. "What! How did you get up there?" He asked. "Are we going to talk about me or are we… I don't know discuss this entire problem?" I asked. I got down and then Rufus said, "Alright Chosen One, you know what I want, you either give it to me or else." He said. "Or else what?" I said/screamed. "You will never see you cousin again." He said. "What cousin?" I asked. He moved aside and revealed my little cousin Rosy. "Rosy!" I screamed. "If you do anything to her I swear I…" Fabian grabbed me kind of like embraced me before getting to hit Rufus. "You swear what my dear?" He said touching my face. "Don't you dare touch her!" Fabian said standing before me. "Alright but remember Martin, give me what I want and I'll give you your cousin back." After that he disappeared.

**(In Anubis House. **Mick and Mara are there) **(Mara's P.O.V.)**

"Mick, where are Nina and Fabian, they're taking too long" I said. "Mara, they said they were coming they are probably in the park talking and making out or something," Mick said. "Are you sure? I don't really think Fabian and Nina would stay in the park to make out." I told him. "Mara they can't make out in this house because people here are always bothering them and they can't do anything together." He said. "May be you're right." I said. We heard the door get open and the people were…

**(Nina's P.O.V.)**

Fabian and I entered the house. "Nina, calm down, she's going to be fine. I promise." Fabian said. "Don't make promises you can't keep." I told him. "Hey, don't- don't talk like that." He told me. "Then how do you want me to talk like? My cousin is with a freak!" I told him. "Look, we'll find her." He told me. "You'll find who?" Amber and Patricia came to ask us. "Nobody." Fabian said. "I'm just going to go to sleep." I told them. "Nina. Nina please wait." Fabian told me. "Fabian, we had a rough day, we have to rest." I told him. "Fine, but try to sleep well." He told me. "You too." I told him. I entered the girls' corridor and entered my room. I went to sleep.

**(Next day morning)**

"Good morning Nina" Fabian said when I entered the common room. "Slept well?" He asked me. "Yeah I guess. But I had this weird dream." I told him. "What dream?" he asked. "Well about my dreamed about my Gran being in the hospital and being really sick and worse." I told him seating down. "Nina, dear, I have to tell you something. I'm afraid I have bad news." _Ring. Ring. Ring. _My cell phone beeped. I looked at the recognizer phone number. It said 911. I stared at it and Fabian asked me "Are you okay? You seem pale. Who is it?" "It's 911." I told him; everybody looked at me. "Answer it" Amber and Mara said. "But- but. What if?" Fabian grabbed my phone and clicked the _answer_ button. "Here" He said. "Hello?" I said. "_Hello, Ms. Martin?_" A man said. "Yes. I am." "_I'm afraid I have news_" he said. "What kind of bad news?" I asked getting up. Everybody saw me standing up. "_I'm afraid you grandmother is…_"

**That's it for today. I'm really sorry I uploaded till now. But I was very busy packing up things for vacation. I hope you like it.**

**Please review. And please forgive me for uploading this late. Thanks and I'll try to upload tomorrow.**


	4. Gran NO! Sarah?

**Previously on House of Anubis **Nina's cousin has being kidnapped by Rufus and Nina received a phone call from the hospital saying something about her Gran. What would they be? **So what happens next? **Find out right now.

**(Nina's P.O.V.)**

"Hello?" I said. "_Hello, Ms. Martin?_" A man asked "Yes it's me." I said. "_I'm afraid I have news_" he said. "What kind of bad news?" I asked getting up. Everybody saw me standing up. "_I'm afraid your grandmother is…" _he said. "Is what?" I asked. _"She is really sick and we're going to have to take her to_ intensive emergency._"_ He said. "What is intensive emergency?" I asked. _"It's a system that we have for people that are sick and that that sickness may cause death."_ He said. I immediately felt like my world fell. My Gran could _die_. _"Ms. Martin? Ms. Martin are you there?" _The man asked. I fell back in the real world. My throat was kind of dry I tried to speak but failed, I tried again and I could talk. "What? Oh, umm, yes. Thank you for telling me about my Gran." I told him. _"You're welcome. And, I'm really sorry." _ He said. I hung up and I started to cry quietly. "Nina, are you ok?" Fabian asked. "I wiped my tears off my face and said, "Yes, _I am_ ok." I told him. "What happen? What was that phone call about?" He asked getting up and walking towards me. "It-it was about my Gran." I said. "Is she ok?" He asked. I turned around and said trying not to cry. "Umm, yeah. She's-she's f-fine. She's just a little sick" I told him starting to cry. "Oh, Nina, come here." He said grabbing my hand to embrace me. "What did they say?" Fabian asked. "The-they said that my G-Gran had a really bad sickness a-a-and that she-she may… that she may die." I told him. Amber, Alfie, Patricia, Eddie, Mick, Mara, Jerome, and Trudy saw me and listened. "Nina that's terrible!" Amber said getting up to hug me. I released myself from the hug and went with Trudy. "Trudy, I'm going out. I'll be right back." I told her grabbing my bag. "Alright sweetheart and don't worry, your grandmother is a tough cookie. Just like you. She'll be fine" She said. "Alright, thank you." I said. "You're welcome!" She said. "Do you want me to come with?" Fabian asked. "No, I just want to be alone for a few minutes. Thank you still." I told him. "You're welcome and don't worry you have me to support you." He said. "And Us." My friends said. "Ok, thank you guys." I told them. "Nina wait," Joy said, "I want you to know that I know we don't know each other very well but that you have my support too." She said and hugged me. "Thank you" I told her. "You're welcome" she said and smiled at me.

I went to walk around the school and went to the park. I sat on a swing and started to cry. A woman went up to me and asked, "Hello Nina. Are you ok?" She asked. "Yeah, it's just that my grandmother is… wait… how do you know my name?" I asked her. "I'm Sarah; you have to remember me Nina." She said. I thought about it and that's where it hit me. "Sarah! How are you? What happen to you, I mean we lost touch, you weren't in the refuge why I-I…" I tried to continue but she stopped me. "Nina! Wait, I'll explain later. Now, how's your Gran?" She asked. "How do you know about that?" I asked. "They called me before." She said. "Why? I mean like how?" I asked. "Nina, shhhh! Listen to me. You have to save your Gran from her." Sarah said. "Save my Gran from whom? Sarah?" I said. "Protect her; use your locket and the dollhouse. Find before he does." She said. "Who's he? Sarah. Please wait." I told her but she left. After that I ran back to the house.

**(Fabian's P.O.V.)**

Where could Nina be? I mean she just got a phone call from the hospital and she ran away from the house. Seeing my girlfriend like that. She was hurting so badly. I felt so bad for her. I just love her so much and I want her to be happy but I know that right now she wouldn't be feeling ok. But what if she jumped off a cliff and killed herself and Oh, my! Where could she be? _Please Sarah at least don't let her do anything stupid. Let her come safe._ "Guys I think we should go look for Nina." I told Patricia, Amber, and Alfie. "Fabian, look, trust me, in a few seconds she'll be coming from that door." Amber said. "Yes, but she wouldn't just come in and say 'Guys I have something important to tell you', would she?" I told her. Just after I said that Nina came in and said, "Guys I have something important to tell." "And I want to be a millionaire!" Alfie said. "Shut up Alfie!" Patricia said, "What is it Nina?" I started to tell them about the encounter with Sarah and all the things she told me. "So, we have to find a dollhouse and find it before Victor?" Patricia said "And protect Granny Martin?" Amber said. "I never said 'he' was Victor." I told them. "But who else can 'he' be?" Alfie said. "I don't know." I said. "Look, Guys let's just think this tomorrow morning, Victor's going to say his 10 o'clock ritual, so." Fabian said. "Ok" I heard them saying. I got up starting to leave the common room. "Nina wait" Fabian said. "Yes Fabian?" she said. "Look I want to tell you something." I said. "Alright tell me." "I wanted to tell you that…" _Beep Beep Beep _her phone rang. "I'm sorry." She said. "It's ok, answer it" I said. She answers it and she had a look like there were some serious problems. "What is it? Who is it?" I asked. "Fabian… It's…"

**That's it for today; hope you liked it and please review. And thank you for the people that have reviewed. Thank you and tell me your opinion. I'll try to upload tomorrow.**


	5. Date and a curse

**Previously on House of Anubis** Nina got bad news from her grandmother. Joy is being nice to her, or is she? Nina meets Sarah and gets a mysterious phone call from… **So what happens next? **Find out right now.

**(Nina's P.O.V.)**

"Nina, what is it? Who is it?" Fabian asked me. "Fabian… it's… Rufus!" I told him "What! What does he want?" He asks me. "H-he told me that if I ever wanted my Gran to be safe and Rosy, I have to give him what he wants." I said. "And that means the cup of Ankh, the elixir, and the mask of Anubis isn't?" he asks. I nodded. "What else did he told you?" He asks me very concerned. "That if I value your safety… I have to do this alone" I said getting up. "But you are not doing alone." He said. "Fabian, I can't put you 4 in risk, and most important you." I told him. He grabbed my hand getting up and said, "You ARE NOT doing this alone. I'm helping you, because I'm helping you. Understood?" He said. "You know you're going to be in big trouble. Right?" I said. "Yes. I know. But you are worth the risk." He said kissing me. "Awww" Amber said. "Why are you spying on us Amber?" Fabian said. "I'm so not spying you guys. Who would want to see you two flirting, kissing, and your romance? Awww" she said while we laughed. "I see" I said.

**(Amber's P.O.V.)**

Seeing Fabian and Nina kissing and listening to Fabian trying to protect Nina was so sweet. I mean I wish Alfie would be like that with me. Alfie is nice a good boyfriend but I would want him to protect me from any danger and comfort me. "Awww" I said when I saw Nina and Fabian talking sweetly and kissing. "Why are you spying on us Amber?" Fabian said. "I'm so not spying you guys. Who would want to see you two flirting, kissing, and your romance and Awww." I said while they laughed, I guess you can call it a laugh, and then Nina said, "I see".

**(The Next day- Nina's P.O.V.)**

I went down the stairs to eat breakfast and to try to be strong for my Gran. "Good morning!" I greeted Fabian and kissed him. "Hey beautiful." He said. I blushed at the comment. "So, did you sleep well?" he asked me. "Umm, y-yeah." I said doubting. "Ok, what was your nightmare about now?" He asked. "Why do you think I had a nightmare?" I asked. "Well, first of all I asked you how did you sleep and you doubted." He explained. "So?" I said. "So? Tell me" He said. "Alright. Alright. I-I had a nightmare of Rufus and Victor working together trying to get the mask of Anubis and" I started telling him my dream until I heard a high-pitched scream. "Amber" we said in unison getting up. We ran up the stairs to the bathroom and saw that Patricia and Alfie were already there. "What happen?" I asked them. They pointed to some white mice. "Oh My!" I said. "Do something!" Amber yelled at us. "What do we do?" Patricia said. "I don't know just do something!" She kept yelling and Trudy came running up stairs "I'll take care of this… What is it that Amber is screaming about?" Trudy asked. "MICE!" Amber yelled. "Oh my! Alright, Jerome! Jerome!" she yelled. Jerome came running up the stairs. "What? What is it Trudy?" he asked. "Please take the mice !" she said. "Fine. Fine. I'll do it." He said. He took care of the mice. "Alright thank you Jerome!" Trudy said, "Yeah sure." He said. "Alright! Now Romeo and Juliet" she said pointing at us while we blushed, "You two are going to listen to me. Tonight after lights out and Victor's 10 o'clock ritual. You will go to the attic. Understood?" We nodded.

**(After lights out- Still Nina's P.O.V.)**

"Come on Nins!" Amber whispered/yelled at me taking to the attic where Fabian, Amber, and I will meet. "Fine, fine" I said. We went upstairs and I saw that Fabian was already there. "Ok you guys. Now, before you ask, I planned a date for both of you since you haven't had a date alone. And just please enjoy it, because I really work on it pretty hard. So now, your date starts, NOW! Bye guys." She said. "That was awkward." Fabian said. "Yeah, it was." I said. We sat in the floor eating food that Amber cooked for us and talked about all our problems and kissed, flirted, and had a good time. I started to fell sleepy and Fabian said, "Why don't you sleep here with me?" "Alright, thank you." I put my head on his shoulder while he stroking my hair. I fell asleep. After I was asleep I think I heard someone's voice but I didn't who it was.

**(Amber's P.O.V.)**

I went up stairs to the attic to check on Nina and Fabian. I opened the door and saw Nina sleeping in Fabian's shoulder while he was stroking her hair. "Hey, Fabian, how's it going?" I asked Fabian. "She felt asleep. Doesn't she look like an Angel while she sleeps?" He asked me, I guess, I didn't answer though. "So, what did you two lovebirds talked about?" I asked him. "Personal stuff." He said. "Ok." I said. "Fabian, look!" I said. He carefully laid Nina on a blanket and covered her with a blanket. So cute. Anyway, I looked behind me and saw…

**(Fabian's P.O.V.)**

I carefully laid Nina on the blanket where we were seating at and laid a blanket over her. "What is that?" Amber asked. "It's a dollhouse. The dollhouse Nina was talking about." I told Amber while she looked at me like in a _what?_ Face. "The one that we can't let Victor find before us." I told her "Oh I get it." She said. "I have to wake Nina up." I told Amber walking towards Nina. "Nins, my love, wake up." I told her shaking her slightly. "What happened? What is it?" She asked me. "See it for yourself." She got up and said, "The dollhouse! It's here. But? Ha! Of course!" "What do you mean?" Amber asked. "Well, who told me about the dollhouse? Sarah! She used to live here!" Nina said. "Oh yeah." Amber said. Nina touched the dollhouse and a spirit came out of it. The spirit said, "Ah! Finally, the Chosen One. And others" she said looking at us three. "She extended her hand showing the mask of Anubis, she touched Nina in her left arm, Amber in her ankle, and me in my right arm, when she touched us it hurt and burned so badly, then she said, "Get me the mask of Anubis or forfeit you life."

I woke up and so did Nina and Amber. Something started to burn and to glow in mine and Nina's arm and Amber's ankle, we rolled up our sleeve and saw the mark of Anubis. Nina said then, "We're cursed." Someone entered and we gasped. It was…

**I'm sorry guys for uploading today but I wrote it on my way to El Paso, Texas for family business. Hope you liked it. Please review and thank you for the people that reviewed, you made my day. Thank you and please review.**


	6. Thank goodness you're ok!

**I'm so sorry guys but I couldn't upload any chapters lately. Please forgive me. Hope you like it. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**(Nina's P.O.V.)**

"Patricia, Alfie! You scared us to death!" Fabian said. "What are you doing up here this late may I ask?" Patricia said. "Maybe they're aliens and talk about how they are going to get us" Alfie said. "Shut up Alfie!" Patricia said. "It's umm… we're umm… we're having a… umm… a meeting to catch up with our summers… yeah!" Amber said. "Mmm-hmmm, of course you were" Alfie said. "Now tell us." Patricia demanded. "Better tell them Nins." Fabian told me. "Fine I'll tell them." I said. I started to tell them about what happen and then Alfie said, "So, about the mark..." "Oh, yeah. Here, take a look." I said. Fabian, Amber and I roll up our sleeve. "So you're cursed" Patricia said. "Yes, but you tell no one, ok?" I said. "Yeah, but what do you have to do?" Alfie said. "Well, remember what I told you that Sarah told me and I told you?" I asked them. They nodded. "Well, we found the dollhouse" I said showing them. "Okay, and?" Patricia said. "Umm… Guys." Alfie said. "Not now Alfie" we told him. "Guys!" "Now now." "GUYS!" "WHAT ALFIE!" "The dollhouse is glowing." And actually it was glowing. I went near to it and opened it. It said something really blurry that none of us could read. "Let's just call it a day guys. Tomorrow we'll tell Sarah about what happened. Ok?" I told them. "Ok." They were about to leave when they saw me sit down near the window and start to cry. "Nina, are you coming?" Patricia said. "What? Oh, umm yeah, I'm coming just want to see something." I told them while wiping my tears and getting up. "Ok." I heard them say. They all left and I sat down again near the window to start to cry, but to my surprise, Fabian was there waiting for me. He came close and hugged me from behind, and he said, "Nina are you ok?" "Do you want to know the truth?" I ask and he nods "The truth is that I'm not ok, I'm nothing without my Gran." He listens closely and asks, "What do you mean? Your Gran is only having an infection." "Fabian, they called today and said that..." I started to say and he hugged me tighter right before he said, "Said what? Nina? What happened? What-What is it?" "They told me that my Gran might not make it for tomorrow" I told him. I start to cry harder and he says, "Nina, Nina listen to me. Your Gran will be fine. Don't turn around look at me. I know she will be fine. Do you want to know why I that she's going to be fine? Because you're exactly like her. And if that's true, and I know it is, she'll be fine and you're going to see her tomorrow, and you know what? I am coming with you. So look you have to rest so she can see that you are ok." He said. "And what about Rosy? I don't even know if she's ok or… or not. I don't know where she is. What if Rufus did something to her?" I said. "She's fine. Come on, we have to get some sleep." He said. He took me to my bedroom door and kissed me. "Goodnight Nina, have sweet dreams." He says and I smiled.

**(Next day; Nina's P.O.V.)**

I got up from my bed and took out my uniform and went to the bathroom to change. I came back to make my bed and fix my hair, which was a mess. I went downstairs with my school bag and my cell phone. Right before I entered the common room my cell phone beeped and buzzed. It was a call from "unknown" and a text from "unknown" too. I opened my cell phone to get the call and it the hospital. "Hello?" I said, _"Hello Ms. Martin, I just want to tell you that your grandmother is a lot better. And you can come to see her today. She's asking for, and I don't know what happened but she's really fine." _The man said and I said, "Thank you very much!" I said/screamed. I hung up to check my text and said _Change of plans. I want your locket and Victor's father's ring. I'm coming for them be ready and I'll make sure all your friends from Anubis House will be there and don't even bother to tell your little gang. I'll tell them._ I was startled at this but I was happier than I thought I would be. But for my Gran. I entered the common room and Fabian came right in front him and said, "Good morning" and kissed him. "Well someone's in a good mood today" Amber said. "Yeah, what's put you in a good morning Nina?" Patricia said. "Well here, my boyfriend is a magician." I said, "Oh, really? And why am I a magician?" Fabian asks. "Well remember the things you told me about my Gran yesterday?" I asked He nods. "Well the hospital called and said that my Gran is really fine and that she's asking for me today and that she may come out sooner than they had expected." I said. "That's great Nina." Fabian said hugging me.

We all went to class and after classes; Fabian and I went to the hospital. I was very excited to go see my Gran. And Fabian and I forgot that today was the homecoming dance. We went with my Gran for 2 hours and talked with her. We were a little tired and I started to fall asleep on Fabian's shoulder. My Gran and Fabian were talking but I couldn't hear much because I was falling asleep.

**(Fabian's P.O.V.)**

Nina was really tired and she was sleeping on my shoulder while I was hugging her and her Gran talking to me. "Fabian, you're a really great boy. My Nina wouldn't be that ok if it wasn't for you. I just want to say, Thank you and I think that 'Fabina' sounds great and IS a really good couple." She said. "Thank you and I promise you that I will always protect Nina with all my heart and soul." I told her. "I know you will. I trust you." Nina woke up and we had to leave. We told Nina's Gran goodnight, and went to Anubis house to get dressed for the homecoming, that Mara and, of course, Amber. We were about to get into the common room when we heard a scream. I didn't recognize it but I think Nina did because she said a name and started to run towards the sound and we followed her and to our surprise we saw someone. Amber said, "Oh my gosh!" The person was…

**I'm really sorry guys for not uploading earlier but I am in vacation and please guys review. Hope you liked it :) Tell me your opinion and hope you liked it :)**


	7. Author's Note

**Hello guys. Please forgive me for this decision but I'm not going to keep doing this story. I just don't have the inspiration anymore and later on probably I'll change my mind but there's have to at least 6 reviews about this.**


End file.
